Stags and pictures
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: One shoot about James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily is given a stuffed animal for Christmas. James gets a picture of her favorite red haired girl sleeping in her bed with a cute little Stag. This is crazy.


**I hope I did a great job writing a story about J. K. Rowling's character James and Lily featuring Sirius Black and the marauders, Alive L. and others so I don't earn any money writing this story. This is also based on a stuffed animal I bought on my trip to Sweden months ago. It wasn't a stag but it looks very much like one so now I say it's a stag. A STAG! Me with my life.**

**About my situation: I'm Spanish so my English is far from perfect. Have mercy with me. I hope you write a review to tell me what do you think about my work. I love to receive nice critics to improve my English and my writing skills. **

* * *

**A STAG and a PICTURE**

* * *

Christmas, this wonderful time when you go home with your family. Warm air for the fire inside the house, how chocolate, candies, presents and love. All is perfect. If you aren't a 17-year-old girl how is taking her last year of Hogwarts. Then, freak out. You don't have free time. You can't go home because you must study and maybe a little bit because you don't want to see your sister who hates you because you are a fucking wonderful witch and she is not. See? Not everything is perfect.

Poor Lily Christine Evans stuck at Hogwarts at Christmas with just another ten students.

On Christmas Lily woke up at the usual time, at nine o'clock, to keep on with her routine (take a nice breakfast, take a walk and then go to the library till lunch time) but she found something that disturbed her morning. A present. A present that wasn't from her parents because she already had the present the night before and that present wasn't singed by anyone. It was just a single 25 centimeters silver box with a small symbol of a lily in the black loop.

A face went to her mind: James Potter.

He always gave something to her on Christmas, but I hoped that last year James got the message when she didn't accept the present by giving it back to him. No pity. "_I don't need any present. You can keep it_" she said. It was kind of rude but she wasn't in her best mood.

* * *

Two hours later all the possibilities were gone.

No one she knew had given the present to her.

When she asked Remus about it he swore that it wasn't James. Lily trusted him.

When she asked her family. But they weren't a letter told her later.

When she asked some friends that stayed at school with her they said they weren't.

She decided to keep the present anyways.

* * *

James was hungry. Really hungry. Sirius and Remus were not in sight and Peter was sleeping so he decided to go take lunch alone when in the common room Lily was writing something in a notebook. Lily seemed totally concentrated on the task that he wandered if it was school work or something else like a diary or similar. The weirdest thing was that Lila had something else with her. A stuffed animal. A stag. A STAG. STAG! The red hared's hand was on the head of that stuffed animal.

"You are the cutest animal I've seen" she was whispering.

_No, she is the cutest thing_, he though in a cheesy moment seeing how Lily took her hand away from the stag and went on with her work. James slapped himself mentally for being a girl and he walked out of the common room.

* * *

Thee next day was a good day. Lily woke up in a good mood. She slept with her little soft stag. She didn't know if that actually helped her to sleep well but it was a nice feeling to have something small and soft with her. She should get a dog after Hogwarts. Siting in her bed she checked the others. Dorcas was getting dressed and Marlene was moving things in her truck. Normal. Nothing out of place._ Maybe too normal_, she told herself.

When the girls got out of their dormitory Alice left their side to go to talk to someone but their friend didn't share their opinion about how interesting it would be to know who was she going to see.

"I say she is going to snog our dear Fanky somewhere in the school" Marlene mocked.

They laughed.

Breakfast was pretty boring. The guys showed up late saying that Sirius had something to do before eat. Sirius and James sat together in the table while he was telling something to his friend. James seemed to like what Sirius was telling him. Then Sirius putted a paper out of his jacket and gave it to James. James' smile grew bigger as he saw that paper. _Is the paper that grate that he is ignoring us_ though Lily seeing how James was looking at the paper with the smile still in his face. Lily found herself curious about the paper so when everyone was almost done eating she got up and walked straightway to James who had the paper in his trouser's pocket and putter her arms round him saying saying "What a Head Boy is wearing the tie untied? You have to be more careful" When she tied his tie she took the paper while James was assimilating what happened and putted on her own pocket.

Now she had to leave alone and go to somewhere empty so she couldn't be disturbed. It was quite easy, any bathroom would do it. When Lily got there she didn't bothered to wait any second, It was just a paper. She could read it and then give it back to Potter. Maybe some joke if it was a safe topic but anything else. But she didn't know what to say when she saw the paper witch was actually a photograph of her. OF HER! "O my God" she said in a muggle way.

The picture was of her. This was the scene. Lily sleeping in the girl's dormitory. Quite resent was the picture. Actually it was from the last night seeing that the little stag was there. At least she wasn't exactly hugging the stag like a little kid. The small animal was in her arms but she wasn't taking the animal in a hug, it was just there like a fallen book when someone falls sleep in a bed. She must have been stroking it's _hai_r till late.

_What the hell is doing Potter with a picture of me sleeping? How the hell did he get the picture!_

* * *

Sirius Black was laying in his bed. Merlin's pants! He was tired! Maybe a little bit of sleep will do... he was about to close his eyes when an hurricane came into the room. It was white with weird red flames in the top, it was also full of dark shadows. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" it screamed.

"Get out ugly woman!" told Sirius to her mother and her always ugly clothes.

"BLACK, I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER."

He got up.

Lily hit him with a book from HIS bed table.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" she repeated showing him the photograph.

Sirius' face was blank.

"It's just a picture"

"Of me sleeping in, almost nothing"

"You don't look that bad"

"That's not the point"

"But that's not to wearing nothing, Pure Girl"

They kept fighting a little bit till Remus got into the room looking at the two wariors go on with their small war. Actually the only fighter was Lily who was hitting Sirius with a pillow from Peter's bed. Sirius was trying to stop her but he wasn't doing it right. When he stooped Remus in the door he begged for help. "What ever you've done. I'm sure you deserve it" Remus said. "What happened?" Did I mention how curious is Remus? Lily handed him the picture. Remus was someone to trust in.

"It's not that a big thing isn't it?" his friend asked.

"It's just a picture" Remus said.

"JUST A PICTURE? Well it is, but James had it! JAMES!"

"Maybe it's James the one you should talk too"

Lily didn't like the idea.

"No, thank you"

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"Just: no"

"Why? Is not bad to say yes sometimes, Lily"

"It is" she cried. "It's James for God's sake"

Sirius looked at Remus doing a move with his eyebrows.

Lily decided that talk to the boys would not help. But she didn't want to talk to James. He had seen her sleeping. She didn't like that, not that she was ashamed of her body but it was her personal space. When she was going to get out of the boys dormitory someone else got in. James-I-Am-A-Stalker-Potter. Bloody hell. Life. Is. Unfair.

"Can you guys get your arse out of the room?" he asked.

Sirius was going to say that THEY could get out of the room but Remus thinking with his brilliant head knew that it wasn't a good idea to push Lily and give her the chance to run away so he took Sirius by his arm and took them off the dormitory.

"Why did you steal the picture?" he demanded.

"Why did you had the picture?"

"I was given the picture"

"I took the picture of ME from YOU because it's ME in the picture not YOU"

"But it's my picture because _I _was given it!"

"The picture belongs to me"

"No, the picture is mine"

They get closer. James trying to get the photography back and Lily trying to protect it without showing how nervous she was. Alone in the guy's dormitory with a guy. ALONE. James was too near her. Almost touching. A guy. Lily tried her best poker face.

"We should stop saying _'picture'_ in every sentence" he mentioned.

"You should also start to be less idiot and a stalker"

"I'm not a stalker!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Who has a picture of me?" she asked.

"Forgive me for wanting to have a second photo of the girl I like"

"A second?"

"Marlene gave me the other one for my last birthday" James walked away from her to his bed table where there were some books, a clock, a small box, and some papers. After minutes of seeing how James was looking for something he finally turned around with another picture and handed it to her. That one was simpler. It was just her smiling face there. A side braid, no make up and green eyes. In the back 'BECAUSE FEELINGS ARE IMPORTANT. DON'T GIVE UP.' was written with Marlen's handwriting.

"What that means?" Lily asked pointing at the sentence in the back with her finger.

"Marlene is crazy and she didn't want to accept something she feels for that person. I end up inside the story telling her what she felt because it was pretty obvious. As a reward she gave me this"

"I don't think is it to much as present"

"Well, I like it" said James.

Lily looked at James hazel eyes.

"You are weird"

"I'm not" he laughed.

"Yes you are!"

"Then you are weird too!" he said. "Who sleeps with a fake animal"

"Stagy is cute!"

"Stagy?"

"My little stag I slept with last night. On the picture" she explained.

"You named it 'Stagy'?" James asked with a grin in his face.

"Yes. _Stag_ plus cute-end-for-a-cute-name-equals a 'Stagy'. Not bad, isn't it?"

James was laughing.

"It is"

"It isn't!"

"Is"

"ISN'T" she said. "Stags are cool, so their names are cool too. End of argument. I win"

James ruffled her hair "Aw, what a cutie you are defending your fake pet and his friends"

"You are touching my person" she answered. "I suggest you to stop then my pet won't call his friends to come and eat you normal human being" Lily eyes shinned evilly to James' eyes. Then they started to laugh as mad people.

"Ok" James said when they stopped to laugh. "We should go to the common room. They may start thinking that here is happening something not up for kids"

Lily blushed.

_Not happening._

_NOT HAPPENING._

_Nothing bad happened here_.

"And by the way" James whispered. "This is mine" he said talking the pictures from Lily's hand. "I still can't believe you came that near to me just to steal this form me. You are an awful person Evans"

"I'm not" she said walking out of the room.

"You are" he said following her after leaving the pictures in her bed table.

"I'm not!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes!"

"No!" a second passed. "Damn"

"You are idiot, Potter"


End file.
